Empty Corridors
by Arones
Summary: The hallways were as empty as he had ever seen them. They were barren to the point where he was nervous just walking down them. Everything was so different.


The hallways were as empty as he had ever seen them. They were barren to the point where he was nervous just walking down them. Everything was so different.

Magnus popped her head out of a doorway and raised a brow at him. "Will, do you have a minute?"

"Yeah." He slipped the folder under his arm and started in her direction. It was nothing out of the ordinary, but the empty sensation of the building they were in had him on edge. They were in the new Sanctuary and no one else was in that part of the building. Just the two of them. She had called it their private wing. Both had offices there, both had bedrooms there. It just seemed a little odd to him.

She moved back into the room, and he followed her him. "Sit down, Will. I don't bite."

"I actually have memories that negate that statement." He smirked, but sat in the chair that he had already declared as his.

Magnus smoothed her hands against her sides and stared at him. It was a long and hard stare. Something in it made Will's belly start a flurry of emotions. He said nothing back to her. She spoke no words. Silence reigned down and the emptiness beyond came in.

Eventually, he was the first one give in. "What is it?"

"I've been thinking."

"That's always dangerous." He slipped the envelope on the table next to him and wrapped his hands together in his lap, smiling at her. "You really should stop it. Your crazy ideas always get us into trouble."

"They do, don't they." Her eyes were twinkling, and he had a feeling that he was about to get a run for his money. "I think I'm ready for a bit of trouble, aren't you?"

She hadn't sat yet. She hadn't actually moved from her position three feet away from him. Will was craning his neck upward to see her face. He was suddenly nervous. "What kind of trouble are you talking about?"

"Not the usual, I'll say." She gave him a full smile.

Will ground his teeth, clenching his jaw tightly before speaking. "Magnus."

"Helen."

"What?"

"I want you to call me Helen from now on."

His brows knit together. "Why?"

"Trouble, Will." She said it like a song, her head jerking to the side suddenly and her hair falling over her should. "Ever notice how quiet it is over here?"

"Far too often." He pushed his palms against his jeans, smoothing the sweat off his fingertips.

Helen licked her lips. "Let's make some noise." She didn't wait a full second before taking one step and then again. She was bent down, her lips on his, her hands in his hair, and her body swaying against his.

Running his hands over her shoulders and down to her hips, Will squeezed her skin. He had thought many a day about this moment. Never had he imagined she would initiate. Whispering her name into her neck, he nipped at her skin and pulled her down into his lap. "Helen."

"Yes?" She fiddled with the zipper on his jacket and pressed her lips fully against his neck. Sucking the skin gently, she coaxed his chin upward to give her more access.

"Why now?"

"Everything is different now."

"That's true."

She hummed and slid her tongue along his collar bone. "We weren't ready before. And you were ready far before I was." Her palm slid down his chest and onto his stomach as she readjusted her body. "Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"Here is fine." He managed to choke out the words just as her palm slid down to his jeans. He groaned and his hips slid forward slightly.

Helen turned onto her knees and straddled him. "I want you naked next time around."

"There's going to be a next time?"

She was smiling then. That same twinkle as before was back in her eye, and Will felt out of control. "Oh, there will be many, many, many more times." She was kissing him again. Her mouth set on his while she started to unbutton her blouse. She pulled it off. Her arms sliding backward as the material slipped from her body. "This time, quickly though. I think it will be best."

"I agree."

"Such a rare occurrence that is." She giggled and settled her hands on his hips. Will glided his fingers from her knees to the tops of her thighs, dragging her skirt with him. He was grateful she had worn a skirt. This would be far easier.

"Did you plan this?" His eyes lifted to her face. They barely lingered before he was captivated by her breasts. His hands moved up to cup them.

"Perhaps." She pressed a hand to the side of his face and took his lips again. Her other hand moved down to rub against him before sliding the zipper to his jeans open. She wasn't kidding about it being fast. He shifted his butt so that she could easily slide her hand inside his clothes.

He choked.

Gasping for breath, Will clenched his eyes and calmed his racing heart. "Helen."

"Easy." She hummed. Her lips were at his throat again, and she pulled him out, stroking gently. "Not much longer now, love." Her knees moved and she was right over him. He could feel her heat. Helen moved down. Her body lowering tediously. She teased him. As soon as she was fully on top of him, she moved away. Waiting a second before beginning the process again. His heart was in his chest. His breath was stopped.

She ran her tongue along his and stared an even rhythm. Will held on. His hands were on her backside, skimming upward and downward. He dragged his nails along, and he kissed her hard. She took his left hand in her right and brought it to her center. She groaned when his calloused fingers brushed against her.

"Yes," she whispered. "Just like that."

Will followed her movements and figured out quickly what she was silently asking for. Not soon after, her hand left his. He continued to rub back and forth against. Her body moved up and down. They were in perfect tandem with each other.

She gasped.

Her voice rang through the room, a quick chirp from deep in her throat. She was pulling at him. Will dug his fingers into her back, his other hand moving to help. His hips jerked. He moaned and pressed his face against her chest, trying to keep the sound down.

Will's cheeks were flushing by the time he looked back up, realizing that Helen was giggling.

"I told you that we were going to make noise." She patted a fingertip over his lips before kissing him loudly. "The rooms and corridors are empty. No one to worry about."

"You were quiet," he said back to her, hoping his embarrassment wasn't showing through.

"Not for long, William; not for long."

* * *

_I sincerely apologize for not writing in the last few months. I have been noveling. It's been insane. Here is a present! Also, look for an outline from me soon. If my plans go as planned (haha), I should have a new and LONG fic to present you as well as a mode for donating and raising money for Sanctuary For Kids. Enjoy loves! ~~Arones_


End file.
